Los Fantasmas Tambien se Asustan
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Una escalofriante noche de Halloween la banda decide celebrarlo viendo peliculas de terror, pero de repente la luz se va dejando todo en penumbras ¿Que hara la banda para no sentir miedo? Decidi dejar mi imagen de usuario porque va perfecto con el tema de Halloween XD


**_No quise quedarme fuera de los especiales de Halloween! XD Asique aqui tienen este One-Shot inspirado en una historia que lei hace mucho. Disfrutenlo! ;D_**

* * *

_**"Los Fantasmas También se Asustan"**_

Ya estaba atardeciendo para dar paso a la noche en Bajoterra. Era 31 de Octubre y en el refugio de los Shane estaban decorando calabazas, Eli les había enseñado como debían hacerlo y les explico en qué consistía toda la celebración. Ninguno de ellos se disfrazaría pero si decorarían un par de calabazas, mas una sorpresa especial de Eli.

El joven Shane termino su última calabaza y vio que el resto de la banda también estaba por terminar, fue para examinar su trabajo. Kord había hecho varias calabazas con caras que sonreían terroríficamente, luego se coloco detrás de su novia la cual le mostro calabazas con expresiones de que iban a comerte.

-¿Qué tal?-. Pregunto Trixie, Eli la abrazo por detrás y le beso la mejilla.

-Escalofriante-. La pelirroja sonrió.

-AJA Pronto ha terminado-. Todos voltearon a ver al Topoide sosteniendo una calabaza con su rostro grabada en ella. Los demás rieron.

-Muy bien, encendamos las velas y les mostrare una sorpresa que les tengo preparada-. Dijo Eli, le dio otro beso en la mejilla a Trixie y fue a colocar las velas dentro de las calabazas.

Todos le imitaron y repartieron las calabazas por toda la sala para iluminar el lugar, pero aun así dejaron un par de luces encendidas. El joven Shane había preparado palomitas y unos refrescos los cuales puso en la mesa de centro en la sala, todos se acercaron viendo que tenía algo en su mano.

-Como recordaran que les dije a mi padre y a mí nos encantaba ver películas de terror en Halloween, por lo que traje una y dicen que es aterradora-. Levanto la pequeña cajita en donde estaba la película y la banda pudo ver el titulo _**"El Conjuro"**_ **(AAHHHH! No enserio, fui al cine a ver esa maldita película y quede con trauma sicológico extremo O.O, mas encima escribo esto de noche T.T)**.

El la cajita de la película se veía a imagen de una muñeca aterradora que sonreía tétricamente, a todos les vino un escalofrió pero estuvieron de acuerdo. Kord y Pronto se sentaron en los sofás individuales para dejarle espacio a la parejita, Eli paso un brazo por el hombro de Trixie mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. La película inicio y apareció la muñeca asustando enseguida a Pronto, el tiempo paso y cada uno estaba cada vez mas asustado, apenas querían estirar un solo musculo para coger un poco de palomitas.

Trixie escondía el rostro la mayoría del tiempo en el brazo de Eli, el chico Shane le abrazaba para que no tuviera miedo pero para ser sinceros él también estaba asustado. Justo cuando estaban exorcizando a la mujer se corto la luz dejando como iluminación las calabazas con aterradores rostros, pero entonces un viento entro por una ventana apagando las calabazas dejando todo en una total oscuridad. Todos gritaron asustados y la parejita se abrazo mientras el mecánico y el Topoide se encogían en sus asientos.

-C-Creo que sería mejor i-irnos a d-dormir-. Sugirió Eli nervioso **(GO TO SLEEP XD MUAJJAJA….ok no ._.)**. El único problema es que nadie quería levantarse de los sofás.

-¿Y si m-mejor dormimos a-aquí?-. Sugirió Kord igual de nervioso.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo por el miedo que tenían. Por suerte la noche estaba cálida y no tuvieron que ir por mantas para abrigarse, Eli y Trixie se recostaron en el sofá abrazándose y en menos de lo que creían se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Mientras que cierto Mecánico y Topoide apenas podían dormir debido a los aterradores sonidos de la noche, ni siquiera podían pedirle ayuda a Burpy pues la babosa Infierno se encontraba durmiendo abrazada a todas sus compañeras. Kord levanto la mirada a pesar de no poder ver nada.

-_Pronto… ¿Sigues despierto?_-. Susurro lo más bajito que pudo.

-_S-Si… ¿Tú sigues despierto?_

-_No te habría preguntado si no lo estuviera. Esa película no me deja dormir, ¿Alguna idea?_

-_Creo que sí, intenta alcanzar mi mano para que sepamos que no estamos solos_-. Sugirió el Topoide.

El mecánico estiro su enorme mano hasta que sintió un apretón en su mano, Pronto también la había estirado hasta sentir el apretón del Troll. Al ver que estaban acompañados lograron dormir bien por la noche. Al día siguiente ambos se despertaron pero no se quisieron levantar del sofá, de la cocina salía un deliciosos aroma, al parecer los tortolitos se habían levantado a preparar el desayuno. Trixie junto a Eli entraron en la sala con una bandeja con el desayuno.

-Vaya, despertaron-. Dijo Trixie burlonamente.

-Nos costó dormirnos luego de esa película, al menos ustedes durmieron muy cómodos según veo-. Se burlo el Troll sonrojando a la parejita.

-Y ¿Cómo lograron dormirse?-. Pregunto Eli interesado.

-Ah esa fue una idea del gran Pronto, solo estiramos las manos…-. Comenzó diciendo Pronto estirando su brazo.

-Y nos agarramos de las manos…-. Termino Kord estirando su enorme mano, Trixie e Eli los miraron confundidos, el mecánico y el Topoide palidecieron al ver porque la confusión.

Aunque Kord tuviera un brazo enorme sus manos ni siquiera se rozaban, sus manos estaban separadas por más de 10 o 15 centímetros. Se sentaron derechos en el sofá y volvieron a intentar estirar sus manos pero el resultado era el mismo, sus mano nunca se alcanzaron. Entonces ¿De quién eran las manos que sostuvieron anoche?

Al parecer, ellos no fueron los únicos que se asustaron en la noche.

* * *

**_CHAN CHAN XD ¿Que les parecio? Les gusto, les aterrorizo? Haganmelo saber en los comentarios y les aviso que me voy a ir a la playa, intentare actualizar las historias que tengo pendiente y cuando vuelva tendre varios capitulos de otros fic mas otros fics con parejas especiales ;D Nos veremos la proxima y por favor denle Like a mi pagina de Facebook! Busquenme por mi nombre de usuario y nos vemos BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
